


John: Purse to get an education

by lsiscool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsiscool/pseuds/lsiscool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe some slight fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	John: Purse to get an education

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some slight fluff.

You are John Egbert and you are on your way to high school. Which was NOT exciting because you'd just moved to this town. And you weren't very thrilled about it. He liked living in Seattle, but now he lives in Boston. Damn. I miss home. And of corse when you get home, dad will make you a cake congratulating you on your first day of school. Hopefully it's vanilla. As you are walking you take sight of a girl with long black hair. You walks over to her.  
"Uh, hi I'm John Egbert" You say.  
At first the girl didn't answer. You say hello again, but still nothing. Then you noticed that she was asleep. So you politely wakes her up. Then she FINALLY woke up.  
"Hi, I'm John Egbert" you said again.  
"Oh! Hi, I'm sorry" she said.  
"I'm Jade, Jade Harley" Jade said.  
She was really nice. You and Jade talked the whole way to school. She even invited you to sit with her and friends at lunch. Yes! Score! Achievement Unlocked: You Actually MADE Friends.

You're name is now Jade Harley. You have now just talked and walked with Mr. John Egbert, the new kid. He's really nice, you think. Anyway your first class...Plants, yay! You love plants. You walk in and sit down at your usual spot up front. The teacher is late today everyone is still talking. You wish they would stop. Ugh. Ok it's been 10 min. Now you're worried. Finally he's here being 12 min late. Now you to learn about plants. :D

Back with John. You are in English class. Which is ok, you guess. Your teacher seems nice. You notice the girl sitting in front of you. She has short blonde hair. She looks at you once. You notice the details on her face. She has little freckles and is wearing a purple headband. She was pretty. Wait! No, John! You can't like someone without even knowing who she is. You feel yourself getting warm. You just ignore it for the rest of class.  
After all your mourning classes, you finally have lunch. You were starving. You sit with Jade and her friends. Oh shit. The girl that was in your English class is here too.  
"Hi, John" Jade says.  
"Hi" you say lamely.  
"Guys introduce yourselves" she says as if in control.  
A blonde boy with freckles and shades stands up.  
"Sup, I'm Dave Strider" he says.  
He seems coooool.  
The girl with the short blonde hair stands up. You feel warm.  
"Hello, I'm Rose Lalonde" she says in a sweet, quiet voice.  
They both sit down. We start talking about ourselves. You tell them about how you moved from Seattle to here in Boston. You even found out that Dave and Rose are cousins. Four other kids walk over to our table. Jade stands up.  
"Ah! Hey you guys" she says.  
"This is John Egbert. He's from Seattle" Jade says.  
"Oh. Hi. I'm Jane Crocker" a girl with short black-haired says.  
"I'm Jake English" a black-haired boy says.  
"I'm Roxy Lalonde. I'm sisters with Rose" a girl with longer blonde hair says.  
"Yeah, sup. I'm Dirk Strider. I'm brothers with Dave" a boy with triangular shades says.  
"Hi" you say lamely.  
They sit down. You guys talk all lunch. You really found friends on your first day.


End file.
